1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector incorporated with circuit board featured with an array of conductive pads to facilitate interconnection with an electronic package seated therein. The electrical connector further features an interface interlinked with motherboard through golden fingers distributed along edges.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector for electrically connecting an electronic package with a circuit substrate disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,819,693 issued to Polnyi on Oct. 26, 2010 includes an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals received in the insulative housing. The terminals are formed from metal and, extend between the electronic package and the circuit substrate to electrically connect them. Each terminal must have proper height dimensioned to ensure enough resilience to apply fine connection, thereby it is difficult to decrease the height of the electrical connector. In addition, the electrical connector further has a retaining machine including a stiffener surrounding the insulative housing and a clip mounted to the stiffener for retaining the electronic package, so height of the electrical connector is comparably bulky. Overall, the electrical connector can not meet trend of lower profile and miniaturization.
In view of the above, an improved electrical connector that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.